Yuya's Kisses
by Sqiggles
Summary: Yuya gets kissed thirty times. Chapters 1 thru 8 are up. [ON HOLD] All Chapters have been fixed.
1. Red

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic _are _thoughts._ Sentences in **Bold **are when people are **talking.**

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

* * *

**Red**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

I wonder what Kyo would do if I told him that my favorite color is red. I think I'll tell him one day soon. I'll ask what his favorite color and then I'll tell him mine. I wonder if he'll even guess why my favorite color is red.

**&&&&&&**

"**Kyo"**

I run to catch up to him.

**"Don't walk so fast." **

He smirks.

**"A certain little girl needs to keep up."**

I glare at him. We continue to walk until dusk.

**"We're sleeping here."**

I glance up at him, startled, before I set my luggage down and go in search of firewood. It didn't take me long to find the wood, make the fire, and make dinner.

**&&&&&&**

I set my bowl aside and look over at Kyo.

**"Can I ask you something?" **

**"…"**

"**What's your favorite color?"**

He looks at me like I'm off my nut. I start to get up but then I see his feet as he stands and strides over to me. He sits down beside me, placing his hand close enough to my own that I can touch it.

"**Red."**

I stop dead and my mouth drops. I hadn't really been expecting him to answer. I recover from my shock and place my hand where it had once been. I forget that he hand put his hand there and so I end up setting my hand on his own. I blush slightly as he looks down at our hands.

I smile as his hand encloses mine.

"**Mine too."**

I lean in, pressing my forehead against his as I close that gap between us. I give him a fleeting kiss and lean back.

He stares at me with some unrecognizable expression written on his face. _Why didn't he stop me? He could have if he had wanted to._

**&&&&&&**

The color red reminds me of Kyo. It reminds me of his unquenchable thirst for blood and it reminds me of his eyes and of all of the blood that he has shed protecting me.

**&&&&&&

* * *

**

To be continued!

**&&&&&&**

A/U: This is a 30 Kisses fic. It's called Yuya's Kisses because Yuya gets kissed… 30 times. The coupling is KyoYuya and whoever else I think up. There are going to be some odd couples here.


	2. Overflow

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Important:** Sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

**Important:** He refers to Yuya as you in this chapter.

**Overflow**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

The overflow of anger from Kyo when I told him that I had killed you was almost overwhelming. That's when I realized that he cared for you and that's when I realized that in some way I did too. If only a little. I also realized that it would anger Kyo to claim you first. Buy little by little I no longer wanted to claim you to hurt him. I wanted to claim you for my own reasons.

**&&&&&&**

"Akira-san."

I look at you and see the worry in your eyes and I realize that there must have been something that showed on my face that had worried you. You get up and kneel in front of me.

"Akira-san are you feeling alright?"

You touch my head to feel for a fever and my breath catches in my throat. You lean forward a bit more and lose your balance, giving me an excuse to touch you.

I catch you and my hand closes over yours without my knowledge. I hear you gasp and feel your hand on my chest.

"Thank you Akira-san."

You move your hand so that our fingers interlace. I smile at you and I can feel your aura telling me that you're smiling back.

You allow me to take out your ribbon and my hand gets lost in your hair. I pull you down towards me and seal your lips with my own. You kiss me back and I smile inwardly. The overflow of emotions when you kiss me tells me exactly how much I want to make you mine.

**&&&&&&

* * *

**

To be continued!

**&&&&&&**

Author's Notes: The incident that Akira refers to when he tells Kyo that Yuya's dead takes place in volume 10 chapters 77 and 78.

Sqiggles


	3. Perfect Blue

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Important:** Sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

**Important:** I refers to Yuya.

* * *

**Perfect Blue**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

I looked at him and saw beautiful blue eyes. Such perfect blue eyes. There was no doubt about it, this is Kyoshiro. Kyo had vanished once again to leave me to deal with his overly perverted half.

"Kyo...shiro?"

Kyoshiro looked over at me.

"Yuya-san!"

His face lit up as he drew near. When he was standing right in front of me I asked.

"Why?"

His blue eyes opened in shock and recognition of the question.

He knew what I was asking.

"…"

And he didn't answer. In a way I was glad that he didn't. I don't think that I was completely ready for the answer. His hand went to my face and cupped my cheek.

"To see you again."

His lips sealed over mine. I closed my eyes at his touch and wondered what Kyo was doing. I opened my eyes when the kiss ended and I continued to stare into his perfect blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

**

* * *

&&&&& **

A/U: I will update up to kiss five in the next few days. I will also be updating most of my other fics. Some SDK some not. For those of you who are waiting on:

**Dreams:** I'm having a bit of trouble and I will make the next chapter. I've been working on it.

**Kyo's Lover:** It's up to seven pages now and I will update when I complete the fic.

**Wrestling:** I have up two chapter two written. I'm working on chapter three and I will update when I can.

**A Chance:** It WILL be continued. I simply have not had the time to work on chapter three.

**Daddy and Mommy:** I'm thinking of doing a second chapter.

And to **Your Mama **who has been asking me a few things:

**Angel's Tears** will be updated and you'll understand.

And I don't keep up with the fics. Most of my fics are still being worked on.

**Sunday July 31st will be my last update until November. I'm sorry but I need to concentrate on school. **

Sqiggles 


	4. Jolt!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Important:** Sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

**Important:** He refers to the man in this chapter.

* * *

**Jolt!**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

"You didn't have to kill them."

He saw Yuya bandaged like the other girls and walking toward him.

"So I'm not good enough for you now Bon-san?"

"Of course you are Yuya-chan! You're better then anyone else."

**&&&&&&**

"Bontenmaru-san! Bontenmaru-san please wake up!"

Yuya was leaning over him. She raised her hand and felt Bontenmaru's head.

"Good he's not as feverish."

_Please wake up soon._ Yuya stared at him worriedly.

**&&&&&&**

Bontenmaru woke beside Yuya in a bed that told exactly what they had done the night before. Kyo, Akira, and Benitora were coming toward Bontenmaru, their swords raised. Bon hopped up and started to run. He ran and ran and

**POW!**

He jolted out of his dream and hit Yuya head on. Lips met lips as the two stared shocked at each other.

**&&&&&&**

The last thing that Bontenmaru had expected was to come lip to lip with the very person that he had been dreaming about. He pulled back quickly, reminding himself of exactly whose territory he was treading on.

"I'm sorry Yuya-chan."

She blushed.

"I'm glad that you're fever is gone."

She got up and left the room.

**&&&&&&

* * *

**

A/U: **Sunday July 31st will be my last update until November. I'm sorry but I need to concentrate on school. **

Sqiggles 


	5. Our Own World

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Important:** Sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

**Important:** I refers to the male of the chapter.

**Our Own World**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

I hand her the kodachi that I made for her and she looks at me.

"I can't accept this."

I smile.

"I made this so that you will live on."

I watch as her eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you Muramasa-san."

She hugs me and holds on. I place my hands around her and pull her closer, enjoying the feel of someone so full of life. I can feel Kyo's glare and I can hear what he's thinking.

_"Get off of her now or die. Get off of her now or die. Get off of her now or die."_

I almost laugh but instead I allow a smile to grace my lips. I kiss Yuya's cheek, earning a gasp from her and Bontenmaru. She smiles up at me and lets go with a whispered.

"Goodbye."

I stare at her and her eyes fill with tears once again. _So she does know._

"Goodbye Yuya-san."

And for just a moment the two of us were in our own world, one where I don't die and she's happy, healthy, free, and not plagued by Shinrei's water dragon. She deserves that much.

* * *

**A/U-** Muramasa gave Yuya the kodachi in volume 14. Shinrei kisses Yuya and plants his water dragon inside of her in volume 12. A bit of the scene where Muramasa gives Yuya the kodachi is in here. Just a bit though. 

UPDATE: **This will be my LAST update until November. I'm sorry but I need to concentrate on school.**

**

* * *

To the Reviewers- **

**Shinomori Kyo:** Actually that's where I got the idea from. I'd been itching to write a fic like that since I read volume 14. forgot to mention it in that chapter Sorry about that.

**Inufire- **Thanks. And I promise lots of updates when I come back. I hope to have most of my fics completed and lots of new ones to add.

**Macmac-** Thanks. I'm a huge KyoYuya fan myself. So expect more KyoYuya chapters. I'm glad to see another fan.

* * *

**Sqiggles**


	6. Ano Sa

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic _are _thoughts._ Sentences in **Bold **are when people are **talking.**

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

**Important: **This is from the man of the fics' POV.

* * *

**Ano Sa**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

Yuya walks to me and places a hand on my arm as I glare at Kyo.

**"Hotaru-san."**

I glance at her and then back at Kyo. For some odd reason she makes me want to stop and at the same time she makes me want to fight. I comply and lower my sword, earning a glare from Kyo. I almost laugh at the thought, the thousand slayer, leader of the four, jealous because I did what a little girl wanted me to do. Instead I roll my eyes and walk away, she follows, much to my and Kyo's surprise.

**"Ano sa Hotaru-san, I wanted to thank you."**

I open my mouth to reply but instead I have lips pressed to mine. I stand shocked as she pulls away, blushing furiously, walkstoward the fire and sits. For once my mind is unintentionally blank. The look of confusion that passes over my face is a genuine one. I can feel Kyo's glare one that promises me a very, very slow and painful death as soon as the bounty huntress leaves the group. I finally regain my voice and the ability to move my body. I take advantage of both and walk over to her. My face is blank as I lean down and press my lips to hers.

I pull back and whisper, **"You're welcome," **in her ear.

**

* * *

A/U- The unveiling of my newest favorite couple. Yes I know I'm strange but I like the HotaruYuya pairing. Not sure why but. . . I hope that you liked this and this will be my last update until November. **

**UPDATE!- I will NOT be updating until November. I'm sorry but I need to concentrate on school.

* * *

**

**To the Reviewers-**

**Shinomori Kyo-** I got volume 14 four days before it actually came out. Thank you Anime Castle. I wonder that as well. waits impatiently for volume 15 Did you know that volume 16 is the last volume that Tokyopop has a release date for? I checked a few nights ago. Teh S uck.

**Arisasu -** I suppose she is. isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing


	7. In A Good Mood

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts. The sentences in **Bold** are when someone is talking.

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

**Important:** This is in Yuya's POV.

**In A Good Mood**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

I've always wondered why Yukimura-san is always in a good mood. I've never asked him though, I'm not so sure that I want to know.

"**Yuya-san."**

I turn towards him and see his smiling face

**"Yes?"**

I watch as he tips his ever-present sake bottle to his lips before speaking, his expression growing serious as he turns my way.

**"Want some sake?"**

I'm tempted to fall flat on my face.

**"What!"**

His drunken smile takes control of his mouth.

**"Sake, you want?"**

I'm not sure if I wanted to laugh my butt off or hit him….. I decide to do the former. Yukimura-san is understandably amused as I throw myself on the ground, losing the fight against a fit of giggles.

**"You seem to be in a good mood today Yuya-san."**

He closes his eyes, smiling all the while. I think that my laughter suddenly stopping surprised him for he opens his eyes and glances down at me.

**"Something wrong?"**

I really want to strangle him right now.

He moves closer, taking another swing of the alcohol that he seems to have immense quantities of. He stops in front of me and kneels down to my level, his sake dangled between his knees. A slight blush tents his cheeks, a hint that he's had one too many swings. His face suddenly grows serious again.

**"You want to ask me something, correct Yuya-san?"**

I start, _how did he know that I want to ask him a question?_

**"Y.. Yes. I was wondering…."**

_Oh Kami-sama this is harder then I thought it would be. I'm going to sound so stupid._

**"Hmm."**

I know that he is urging me to continue.

**"I was wondering why you're always in such a good mood."**

The words stumble together in my haste to give them life. My question clearly caught the Sanada leader off guard. His expression is still serious but he has fallen back onto his right hand, his left holding the sake. He sets the sake down and leans closer to me. I gulp and stare up at him.

**"It's because…."**

His lips are suddenly on mine, hot, soothing, and different. Oh so different.

**"It's because I get to be by you all of the time Yuya-san."**

I fall on my face. I really want to strangle him. Or shoot him…. _Say, I wonder if there's a bounty out on Sanada Yukimura._

* * *

(A/N- Meep! An update! Lol. I was bored so I decided to update. 

**Shinomori Kyo**- I know. It so sucks. And volume 17 doesn't come out until February of next year…. sigh Tokyopop sure is cruel to us fans.

**Inufire**- Yes.. Yes he is going to kill him. I love making Kyo out to be the jealous type…. Yeah, that's definently Kyo for ya. Lol. Thanks so much for understanding.

**Macmac**- KyoYuya will always be number one in my book but I like others as well. KyoYuya for life! coughI'mobsessedcough

**Mimiru-Sama**- No, no. It's not ending at volume 16. That's was the newest volume that Tokyopop had on their site at the time. It's up the volume 34 in Japan, last time I checked that is. I'm terribly sorry for the mix up. Yes, Yuya has many lovers… Mwhahahaha. Though Kyo will always be her main. XD :P )

Sqiggles


	8. The Space Between Dream and Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

**Key-**

_'Thoughts'_

_**Dream**_

**"Talking."**

Action

* * *

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC. 

**Coupling:** Someone and Yuya.

**Important:** He refers to the male of the chapter.

**The Space Between Dream and Reality**

**Yuya's Kisses

* * *

**

_Bleed._

**_He watches as the blood flows from the man's severed shoulder._**

_Never stop._

**_The blood flows from the man's neck where his head has just been severed._**

_Crimson Beauty._

**_He smirks as the girl, bloodied and broken, stares up at him._**

_Scream._

"**KYO!"**

**_He raises his sword and brings it down._**

_Yell._

_"**STOP!"**_

_Beg._

_"**Leave him alone! You killed his father, his whole village. Haven't you done enough?"**_

_Don't question me._

**_He smirks again as he brings the sword down on the young boy with renewed force._**

_Kill._

**_A shot rings out, the sound of metal against metal is heard as the bullet bounces off of the sword._**

_Don't disobey._

**_A cry of pain follows, the bullet had ricocheted back at it's owner._**

_Blood._

**_His eyes widen._**

_Crimson Beauty._

_"**Yuya!"**_

_Bleed._

_"**K…yo."**_

_Don't stop._

_"**Idiot!"**_

_Flow faster._

**_The girl is gently dragged the the samurai's chest._**

_More._

**_The sound of ripping cloth fills the otherwise silent surroundings._**

_Never stop._

**_He bandages her wound as quickly as possible._**

_I will never let it stop._

**_The blood keeps flowing from her wound despite his efforts._**

_Not you._

**_She lifts a bloody hand to his face and smiles with kind eyes._**

_Never you._

**_She stares at him and he stares back._**

_I never meant for it to be you._

**_He leans down, their lips now mere inches apart._**

_Stop._

**_Her hand falls from his face, leaving a trail of crimson in it's wake and her eyes close._**

_Do not die._

_"_**_YUYA!"_

* * *

**

(----------------------------)

* * *

"Kyo?…" 

Her hand was on his cheek, lips inches apart as her forehead lay against his.

_You're….._

"Are you okay?" 

_Alive._

His eyes soften for a split second.

_Never die._

"**Of course wench."**

His glare was met with the confused stare of the girl in front of him.

_Never bleed._

A smile was not what he thought she'd give him but it was what he received.

_Never leave me._

Kyo leaned in, catching her in a surprised, grateful, and desperate kiss.

_That's an order, do not disobey your master._

She kissed him and he sighed, willing the dream to leave his mind so that he could focus on the female in front of him.

_Always stay by my side.

* * *

_

(**A/N- **To clarify… the first part was a dream. And they're in a village. In the first version you couldn't tell what was happening in the dream. I hope I did a little to fix that. If not then I will rewrite it. Or at least clarify that part.)

Sqiggles 


End file.
